


Gorgeous

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, GoodQualityGayShit™️, M/M, Race talks too much, Sex, Smut, This is pretty cute at the end, Trans Character, Trans Racetrack Higgins, but it’s a wee bit rough on the way there, just good consensual fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albert and Race have some fun ;) ;)





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the title has to do with anything???  
> This was the first smut I wrote, and the second one I posted so yeah... I’ve edited it a bit, I hope it’s good!!

It wasn't unusual for Race and Albert to spend their afternoons in Albert's basement making out, but something about this time was different. Albert's parents were out of town, the house was empty, and the kissing seemed to be heading in a certain... Direction. 

Albert pinned Race to the wall, biting down on his bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth. Race moaned, bucking his hips up, and Albert pulled back, "someone's excited, isn't he?"

Race just kissed him hard in lieu of a response, attempting to flip their positions. 

Albert smirked against his lips, grabbing Race's wrists and pinning them above his head. "Not so fast, I'm in charge here."

"Says who," Race retorted.

"It's my house dumbass," he shoved his thigh between Race's legs, causing him to moan.

"How-" Race met his eyes, panting. "How far are we gonna take this?"

He leaned forward to whisper in Race's ear, "as far as you wanna go baby."

Race moaned again, arousal pooling in his stomach. This wasn't the first time they had done this, but it still got to him every time. He found his way out of his spot between Albert and the wall, "god fucking- Jesus- UGH!" He grabbed Albert's hand and tugged him across the basement to the staircase. 

Albert laughed and followed Race upstairs to his room. As soon as they were inside, Race turned and pinned Albert to the door, their bodies flush together. He kissed him hungrily, moaning against his lips. 

Albert pulled back a little, looking him in the eyes. "What do you want baby boy, say it and I'll do it."

Race thought for a moment before deciding. "I want you to dominate me, baby. Make me scream. Make me beg."

Albert's eyes went wide and he rushed forward, the force if his kiss almost knocking them over. He blindly fumbled with the buttons on Race's shirt for a while, before realising he'd need to pull away to get it fully off. He pulled back to finish getting Race's shirt off, and ran his hands all over the now exposed skin, tracing the scars on his chest. 

He tore off his own shirt soon after, and pushed Race down onto his bed. "You sure about this," he murmured, needing to know what he was doing was okay. 

Race nodded, his eyes shut and his cheeks flushed. 

"Could you say it hon? I just want to be sure." Albert looked away sheepishly. He had to make sure, because he didn't want to force Race into anything he didn't want to do. 

"Albert DaSilva I swear to fucking god above if you don't shut up and fuck me," Race growled. 

Albert felt that go right to his crotch and he moaned. "Shit," he murmured. He reached down to undo Race's pants, pulling them down past his ankles and tossing them off the side of the bed, not caring where they landed. 

He traced his fingers just above the waistband if his boyfriend's boxers. Race moaned and reached out to grab at Albert's hands. Albert pulled his hands away, "uh uh baby, I'm in charge. And I say," he paused, grabbing Race's wrists. "No touching."

Race whimpered as Albert pinned his wrists to the mattress, but didn't object.

"Good boy," Albert murmured in his ear. Race bucked his hips up and struggled against his hands as Albert kissed him. He laughed almost cruelly, "you just don't get it, do you? The more you try and interfere, the more I tease."

Race moaned again, wanting desperately for friction, but Albert had lifted his hips just out of reach. "Shit," Race murmured. 

Albert smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. He left teasing kisses down his chest and back up again, settling on Race's collarbone. He bit and sucked, relishing the whines and whimpers leaving his boyfriend's mouth. 

Race's hands snapped up to grab at Albert's hair. "I don't think you can keep your hands there on your own, can you?" Albert stared in disbelief. 

Race nodded, "I can, I can."

Albert shook his head and crawled off Race. "No you can't, you've proven that." He smirked once more, "god, it looks like I'll have to tie you." He looked at Race, his eyes quickly turning soft and posing a question as he held the soft belt from his robe. 

When Race nodded, he moved forward, tying Race's wrists to the headboard. "Now comes the fun part baby."

He sank down to where Race wanted him. He noticed a wetness already growing in the center, and traced it, dipping his finger in slightly. "You're already so wet," he smirked, "am I really that hot?"

Race just moaned and tried to keep his hips still as Albert traced over him. "You're so gorgeous like this, coming undone under my hands."

Race panted heavily as he attempted to control himself. "Please..." He moaned. He squeezed his eyes shut as Albert applied gentle pressure to all the right places. 

Albert growled and crawled up the bed, grabbing a fistful of Race's hair. "I'm in charge here Tony," he yanked at Race's hair and the boy moaned. 

"God- fuck- Al- do that again," he stumbled over his words, lost in the sensations. 

"You think I should give you what you want? You think you've been good enough?" He traced Race's cheekbones, "do you?"

Race shook his head. 

"That's what I thought." Albert paused for a moment, "but maybe if you begged..."

"Please baby please. Oh god Albert I swear I'll do anything you want me to baby, please I'll do anything please-" his begging was cut off with a moan as Albert pulled down his boxers and rubbed at him. 

He struggled to keep his hips still as Albert slowly rubbed him. "Baby that feels- so good," he panted and Albert teased him, dipping a finger in and out near his slit.

"Tell me what you want," Albert murmured. "Beg and I just might do it."

"More," Race panted and tried to control his voice. "Give me more, I need more, please. God Al I can't take this teasing- baby-" he cried out as Albert went down on him, immediately licking from slit to clit. "Holy fuck-" he moaned loudly. 

Albert grinned as Race spread his legs as far as they would go. He took his legs and pulled him so he was at the edge if the bed, and he kneeled in front of him. First he pressed teasing kisses to Race's inner thighs, before ducking his head down and sucking gently on his clit. 

Race moaned, the sensation was so perfect. Albert grinned, licking down to his slit and flicking his tongue in. Race practically screamed at that, arching his hips up. At this point Albert didn't even care, he was so focused on making Race feel good. 

"Al- Babe I'm gonna cum- off hon, off," but Albert just shook his head and kept going. Hs moans raised an octave and Albert licked faster, rubbing his clit with his thumb. 

He pulled off a bit, "it's okay, go on. Cum for me baby," he smirked and kissed around his slit. 

Race cried out, arching his back as he came. His eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks were flushed. Albert easily lapped him up, soothing him through his aftershocks. 

Albert crawled back up to kiss Race hungrily. He ground his hips down and Race cried out, "Too sensitive," he murmured, "untie me."

Albert quickly untied him and let Race crawl over him. Heached down to undo Albert's jeans. Once they were unbuttoned he pulled both pants and boxers off in one quick sweep. 

Race moved down and took Albert into his mouth. He hummed a little, then sucked hard. Albert came with a loud moan, his hands grappling for purchase in Race's hair. 

Race swallowed around him and crawled back up, kissing him. “I love you baby,” he murmured against his lips. 

“I love you too hon,” he murmured, “let’s get you cleaned up yeah?”

Race whined, “hold meee.”

Albert shook his head, “quick shower baby, then we can cuddle. You’ll complain more in the morning when it’s all icky.”

Race shook his head adamantly, even as Albert scooped him up and carried him across the hall to the bathroom. 

They washed off, Albert helping Race stand in his tired and sated state.

They crawled back into bed, hair wet, skin soft and dewy. It was nice, holding each other and falling in more in love every moment. 

Albert hummed, “you’re gorgeous doll.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Race smirked.

“Be glad I love you, dickhead.” Albert rolled his eyes, pulling Race closer. “Night Racer,” he murmured. 

“Goodnight love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Orphaning so my regulars wont find it heh heh
> 
> Comment please!!!


End file.
